The present invention relates to a hand tool and more particularly to an improved ratchet driver hand tool, such as a screwdriver, which permits the driver to turn in one direction only, in the opposite direction only or both directions. Present ratcheting mechanisms are complicated to use and are expensive to manufacture and assemble.